The present technique addresses the problem of reducing or eliminating contaminants, including particulate, dust, mold, mildew, odors, bacteria, viruses and volatile organic compounds (VOCs), within the air stream of HVAC systems.
Several companies presently offer commercial ultraviolet (UV) probe lights that are configured to extend from the interior walls of HVAC ductwork to remediate indoor air contamination problems at discrete locations.
Configuring individual probes, ionizers and ozonators in HVAC ductwork on an as-needed basis is time-consuming and expensive. An electrician is hired to crawl alongside ductwork to install such ductwork components at recommended intervals (for example, every 15 feet (4.57 meters)), and then to install wiring to electrically connect each component to the building's main electrical system. UV probes are only capable of treating bacteria, ionizers only treat particulates and ozonators only treat odors. These components, by themselves, do not solve all of the air quality problems listed above, namely: mold, mildew, bacteria, viruses, VOCs, odors and particulates at one location with one installation.